zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids Sprite Gallery
some of the sprites appear to be saved in .jpg format, and then just resaved as.gif or .png, retaining the defects. I suggest reripping some of them and saving them properly. I haven't made a full list yet, but I will when I have the chance. As a spriter, this problem is very annoying. -- 14:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I have access to most of them in the native format. If you want me to re-upload them, let me know which ones there are a problem with and I'll put them up. Sylvanelite 23:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The ones I have in my reject folder so far are Death Saurer VF, Dispelow2, Dispelow3, Energy Liger, Berserk Seismo, Buster Fury, Energy Ray Liger, Seismosaurus Ultimate, Gairyuki (Normal, Destroy, and Speed), Geno Hydra VF, Gojulas Giga PKB, there's quite a few more, but I haven't gone through them all yet. -- 00:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ahh, ok, I think I know which ones are the problem sprites. I have a list of them now, and will start to fix them up. It'll take some time, since there are a lot to do. Sylvanelite 00:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, so just an update, I've fixed a few. Out of the ones listed, Death Saurer VF, Berserk Seismo, Seismosaurus Ultimate and Gojulas Giga PKB haven't been done yet (the rest have). I'll try fix some more as I go. I also fixed some that weren't on the list, but there are a few that need to be done still, like the Rayse tiger. Also, some of the new sprites have an alternate colour scheme, but that should be ok. Sylvanelite 01:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: :::I got a problem that I found in Zoids Saga III, if the Styluarmor in land mode, there is a submarine mode of it, i didnt see the submarine mode of the Styluarmor. What I believe to be the sub-mode of the styluarmor has been added with this post. Its from Zoids saga DS Variations? I was wondering if it'd be all right to add "official" color variation icons to the gallery that appear in later games, but are not registered as actual separate Zoids? Starting with Zoids Saga DS, some color variations were introduced using the color customise option. For example, the "brown" color variation of Shield Liger in Zoids Saga DS is the Desert Liger color scheme. The "blue" color variation for the König Wolf is the König Wolf HA color scheme. The "purple" color variation for the Molga is the Molga Rokuroa special. If not it's fine, I just thought it was worth asking. I also wanted to know, if it'd be all right to add Zoids Saga 1 icons that are different? (Konig Wolf, Shadow Fox, and plenty of others had their icons remade for Saga II) Most of the color variations are just by color, not by official name, which was why I was asking. I can definitely see it being overkill, but just thought it was interesting that they used it as a way to include the official variations. :Are they actual separately-named zoids, or just color variations of their bases? (i.e. Brown Shield Liger = Desert Liger, but it's still called "Shield Liger" in-game vs. something separately called "Desert Liger" with different stats etc.) I would say that it's worth noting that some zoids have special color variations (that aren't separate zoids), but adding all the sprites would be overkill; unless, of course, they're actually separate zoids. :How different are the Saga I sprites? I'm curious to see how much they changed. If it's significant, it's at least worth noting, although I feel all the differences would again be overkill.--Azimuth727 04:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The Saga 1 sprites that I'd be interested in adding are completely different. A good example are the Zaber Fang icons I added for the AT-G and other such variations. You can see that these icons were entirely redrawn for the second game. Shadow Fox, Konig Wolf, etc., are also entirely redrawn, and are the ones I'm interested in adding. In the game there's also a few that were edited, but not redrawn for the later versions. Blade Liger and Shield Liger, for example, had their tails curved to the back of he screen because the resolution was smaller (square) back in those days. I don't plan to add these. :Well if they're completely different, upload them. I would add a section at the bottom, maybe called "Older Versions of Sprites," and make a note of how some were changed as graphics were updated for newer games. We can also make note of the smaller changes, with or without the pictures.--Azimuth727 05:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC)